Antes y despues
by Malitar
Summary: El Raromagedeon dejo pesadillas en las mentes de los ciudadanos, a otros dejó un vació al perder una pieza clave de su vida, pero el tiempo avanza y queramos o no hay que seguir adelante, y aquellos a los que amas siempre estarán contigo... de una u otra forma.


Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y Alex Hirsch, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento.

Por favor comenten todo lo que piensan ya que estoy practicando para mi clase de redacción y quiero saber qué opina el público general. Esta historia es lo que según yo tendría que pasar en Raromagedeon III y que da pie para el AU de Transcendence el cual me encanta y me desconcierta lo poco y nada de material existente en español.

3

Buenas, querido lector, el que entres aquí quiere decir que conoces las aventuras y hazañas de los héroes de nuestra historia, la familia de valientes y sus aliados que derrotaron al amo de las pesadillas. Déjame que te guie en la última hazaña de uno de los gemelos Pine, la cual sería su final pero también su inicio.

Todo paso en un pequeño pueblo llamado Gravity falls – Oregón, en el cual se lleva a cabo un suceso que dejara marcado a sus habitantes de por vida… si llegan a contarlo. El raromagedeon liderado por el mismo Bill Cipher y su ejército de pesadillas causan el fin del mundo en lo que es una fiesta a la cual no invitaron ni a la cordura y mucho menos a la justicia, lo que alguna vez fue un apacible y un tanto extraño pero agradable lugar donde pasar unas muy "normales" vacaciones, ahora solo es un pueblo habitado por pesadillas.

Pero en una pequeña cabaña, un grupo de personas y criaturas poco comunes resisten ante los demonios y unos gemelos que no se dejan vencer por nada lideran un plan contra el dictador triangular y parar toda su locura antes de que se extienda por todo lo conocido.

El plan es sencillo, entrar, vencerlo y salir … seria sencillo si no habláramos de cierto demonio con un solo ojo, pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, además, nuestros protagonistas ya lo han derrotado 2 veces … que sería diferente esta vez…

Y ahora, estimado lector, nos saltaremos la épica batalla del grupo rebelde en el cual su número fue disminuyendo según avanzaban en su épico viaje hacia el trono de Cipher, muchos fueron heridos, otros retenidos, otros más no pudieron seguir del cansancio, al final solo quedaron tres rebeldes, los cuales tendrán la peor de las pesadillas como contrincante.

Nos situamos en el pasillo que da a la sala del trono del rey demonio, nuestros campeones son El señor misterio: Stan Pine y los gemelos, La Estrella fugaz: Mabel Pine y El Pino: Dipper Pine y como todo rey, Bill también tiene a su campeón… La mano de seis dedos… Stanford Pine,… lo que sucede ahora es trágico, da el caso que Stan y Ford son gemelos, Stan es un rebelde y Ford es el favorito de Bill, Ford no dejara pasar a nadie y Stan sabe que debe hacer, con determinación y una mirada les dice a los gemelos menores que hacer, los pequeños deben llegar a la sala del trono sin importar que y derrotar a Bill, mientras tanto él se quedara "hablando" con su hermano.

Una vez empezada la batalla entre gemelos, Dipper y Mabel corre hacia la sala del trono y gracias a Stan lo logran entrar sin mayores problemas, ahora es cuando la pesadilla inicia, la batalla final, Bill hace acto de presencia y está dispuesto a dar batalla contra los gemelos, como ya no están en la mindescape sino en la realidad Bill cree que tiene la ventaja gracias a su cuerpo físico y los gemelos saben que ya no es suficiente pensar en una técnica de ataque para derrotar al triangulo, pero Bill cometió un error, al tener un cuerpo físico es posible destruirlo, una debilidad que los gemelos conocen y es tan preparados para aprovecharla al máximo. Ahora sucede un sangriento encuentro entre los gemelos y el dictador amarillo que termina con un muy, MUY mal herido y débil Bill, Mabel inconsciente y Dipper débil pero lucido, Bill está a punto de desaparecer pero no está acabado, solo necesita un nuevo recipiente y ve en Dipper una oportunidad, con lo que le queda de poder intenta poseer a Pino a la fuerza, pero él no se la dejara tan fácil y con la energía que le queda se opone pero Bill está decidido a ganar esa batalla y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que Dipper tiene una razón mucho más fuerte que su propia vida para luchar, la vida de Mabel es todo en este momento para él e incluso si no llega a sobrevivir, estará tranquilo sabiendo que su hermana vivirá en un mundo a salvo de Bill Cipher.

El Pino ha derrotado al tirano de un solo ojo, el precio ha sido un desgate mental alarmante y su energía ha descendido al punto que se encuentra en las puertas de la muerte pero siente una gran paz al tener la certeza de que todo ha terminado, su hermana y todo el mundo están a salvo, afuera del palacio-pirámide de Cipher las pesadillas huyen de regreso a la ruptura que se encuentra en el cielo, el demonio más poderoso de todos ha sido derrotado y todos temen a la criatura que tuvo la fuerza para derrotarlo, el trono construido de personas se desarma cuando las personas antes convertidas en piedras regresan a la normalidad desmayadas, fuera de la sala del trono Ford sale del encanto de Bill y los prisioneros son liberados de todas sus prisiones… se acabó, Bill Cipher ha sido destruido.

Toda esta locura al fin ha terminado, o eso creía Dipper, porque poco después de experimentar la paz próxima al descanso eterno siente como una poderosa energía recorre todo su ser, la paz es remplazada por dolor y un sentimiento de ahogo, grita en la inmensidad de la sala como si le estuvieran desgarrando el alma, su cuerpo se retuerce del sufrimiento, su mirada cambia a una felina de poderoso amarillo, ya no siente nada más que dolor y es que después de destruir a Cipher sus poderes buscan a aquel ser que se volvió digno de ellos después de derrotar a su ultimo amo, de súbito el calor desgarrador de transforma en frio, se pone en posición fetal intentando de forma inútil el darse calor, su alma está siendo transformada por los poderes demoniacos para que sea un mejor recipiente, el proceso es largo y tortuoso para Dipper, los quejidos llegan hasta Mabel la cual despierta y con dificultad se acerca a su hermano, lo acaricia sintiendo lágrimas de frustración al ver a su hermano en esa situación, como no ve a Bill asume que está peleando en la mente de Dipper ignorando la verdadera naturaleza de su sufrimiento, Dipper deja de gritar, su respiración es irregular y todo su cuerpo arde, con mucha dificultad se voltea a ver a su hermana.

-Vamos Mabel,… no llores *sacudida* *tos* derrotamos a Bill,… sonríe.

-Como quieres que sonría si tu estas en estas condiciones?! *snif* Por favor aguanta, el tío Stan ya debe estar cerca, solo aguanta.

-Mabel…*tos fea con sangre* feliz cumpleaños… … … … te quiero.

Con una sonrisa y una lagrima Dipper Pine dejo de respirar, Mabel destrozada solo puede llorar sobre el cadáver de su hermano y grita por el vacío en su corazón, Dipper se ha ido y con él un pedazo de su alma. Los tíos Stan y Ford llegan heridos, sujetándose entre ellos y desde la entrada quedan perplejos ante la escena, en el centro de la sala su sobrina sujeta el cuerpo de su hermano el cual no da señales de vida, saben que Bill perdió pero ninguno imagino el precio, la vida de un niño y la inocencia de su hermana fue la ofrenda para la victoria con sabor a derrota.

El único consuelo, todo el sufrimiento acabo… todo acabo…

Pero para otros es solo el comienzo.

3

Gracias por leer, tengo planeado escribir más pero el regreso a clases me tendrá ocupada, si de verdad te gusto y quieres más te aviso que no publicare pronto, voy a tardar.

"La muerte es el único camino a la vida"


End file.
